Família Potter
by patrycia194
Summary: A vida de Harry e Gina Potter ! A partir do embarque de Lily / Hogwarts e os irmãos Potter! e Sem as crianças! Só lendo para conferir o clima da familia! Leia e participe!
1. Chapter 1

Era o dia, o dia tão esperado, Lilian estava empolgada e sua ansiedade trasbordava enquanto arrumava suas coisas, haviam comprado tudo, seus pais a ajudaram foram ao beco com Rony e Hermione que também compravam para Hugo tudo o que precisavam, os primos como grandes amigos estavam animados, esperaram o que para eles fora muito tempo e seus pais sorriam pela animação dos caçulas. Dois anos ela passou somente com os pais, enquanto James e Alvo estudavam e os Natais eram sempre regados a historias de Hogwarts, tudo o que eles faziam por lá, seus pais sempre questionavam sobre tudo e sua curiosidade aumentava, gostou do tempo em que passou somente com os pais e querendo ou não ela teria mais atenção sobre si, agora sentia - se livre e engajada a estudar.

_Da um tempo James!- Lily disse tensa, James fazia insinuações sobre seu primeiro ano e comentava coisas que a deixavam ainda mais apreensiva.

_ Calma só estou brincando pequena, voce vai se sair bem-

_ E como sabe? – disse manhosa, alem da expectativa sentia falta dos irmãos, para ela a casa ficara vazia demais depois que os dois partiram, embora passasse bom tempo naToca ou na casa dos tios com Hugo.

Certa vez Gina reclamou que ela os estava abandonando mais Lily sabia que era brincadeira e seus pais até gostavam de ficar sozinhos, mas sua mãe dizia não gostar.

_ Voce é uma Potter, o que pode dar errado?- disse sorrindo para irmã- _ Alem do mais nisso há mais vantagens do que voce pode imaginar- brincou e Alvo sorriu com ele

_ E vocês as usam?

_ Não é claro que não mas não deixa de ser uma opção, se você quiser é claro- James disse

_ Não usaria vantagens quero saber as coisas por mim mesma, mas existem expectativa também não é- ela disse e por um tempo os irmãos ficaram calados sem responder

_ Ah Lily, eu também pensei assim quando foi minha vez de ir pela primeira vez mas tudo fica bem-

_ Não quero que o papai e a mamãe saibam esta bem!- referiu-se sobre sua insegurança e isso em nada diminuía sua empolgação em começar o ano no colégio.

_ Á acho difícil eles não saberem de qualquer coisa que se passa nessa casa!- James disse com ironia e depois sorriu- _ E vocês dois são loucos!- disse com as mãos no bolso

_ Porque? Lily perguntou inocentemente

_ Porque são, nem parece que são meus irmãos, para que tudo isso, voce deveriam me ouvir isso sim, fica na minha que vocês se dão bem

_ Voce é tão convencido- Lily revirou os olhos ao dizer- _ Isso tudo é culpa da mamãe!

_ E porque?- disse caminhando pelo quarto

_ Porque ela mimou voce é por isso!-

James gargalhou com o que ela disse e os irmãos mais novos o encaravam

_ Voce não tem medo que algo de errado?-

_ E o que pode dar errado? Sou James Potter!- disse satisfeito

_Mimado!- Alvo e Lily disseram ao mesmo tempo e o encarando

_ Como podem dizer isso? Papai se derrete por você Lily, não há o que você queira que ele não faça e Alvo, voce nem se fala, o queridinho do papai.

_ Ahh, por Merlin Jamie papai te adora!- Lily disse em defesa

_ HUmm- James olhou pela janela do quarto e viu sua mãe entrando -_ Mamãe chegou!

_ Mãeeeee onde esta meu sapato, não encontro ele!- Lily falou um pouco mais alto chamando

_ Mamãe não vai estar em Hogwarts Lily para achar suas coisas- James falou brincado e sorriu

...

_ Vocês dois cuidem e sua irmã ok- Harry disse entrando no quarto os dois Potters afirmaram como ordem cumprida.

_Não preciso que ninguém cuide de mim, sei me cuidar papai, não preciso que fiquem me farejando como cães atrás de mim.

_ Eu sei filha, disse a abraçando porem olhou para os garotos reforçando orientações- _ Ainda assim!- passou a mão sobre os cabelos de sua pequena ruiva e beijou-lhe a testa. Ela passou dois anos em casa reclamando estar sozinha e ser a ultima a ir para o Hogwarts.

Gina terminou de ajudar Lily e saíram pela primeira vez veriam os três filhos partirem

Expresso de Hogwarts, plataforma três quartos James e Alvo atravessaram sozinhos, Gina e Harry seguiram com Lily-

Hermione acenou ao longe e os avistando, e os primos se reuniam para a partida, Rose e Hugo sorriram, cumprimentaram-se.

_James venha aqui- Harry o chamou assim que embarcou a bagagem-

_ Tchau pai- James disse enquanto Harry o abraçou apertado-

_ Tente não se meter em nada preocupante ok

_ Pai!- reclamou-

_ Só não nos faça ter de ir a Hogwarts por nenhuma advertência ok –

_ Pode deixar- sorriu arteiro

_ Se cuida-

_ OK pai tudo bem agora me solte, já esta ficando muito meloso isso aqui, disse tentando mudar o clima e Harry sorriu

_ Te amo!-

_ Também te amo pai,mas relaxa ok!- tido se afastou e Gina lhe abraçou sorrindo, beijou-lhe a testa

Alvo também abraçou os pais despedindo-se, Lily abraçou seus pais apressada para entrar no trem.

_ Vocês dois vão ficar sozinhos agora, isso vai ser tão romântico!- Lily disse e seus irmãos reviraram os olhos, na verdade não sabia de onde ela havia puxado tal perfil romancista. –

_ Mas por favor, não façam outro bebê sim- James disse brincalhão

_ Vocês três já são o suficiente, acredite!- Harry disse como se o trabalho que o trio representava e sorriu

_ Bom, contanto que não seja mais um menino- Lily disse sorrindo e provocando os irmãos

_ Não vai haver nenhum bebê, agora vão logo, e se cuidem- Gina disse apressando-os, o trem já ecoava os motores e os irmãos subiram seguidos por seus primos.

Hermione e Rony acenavam para Hugo, ele estava animado com o colégio e não demonstrava receios ela emocionou-se ao ver seu filho caçula distanciar e Rony a abraçou sorrindo.


	2. Chapter 2

Gina e Harry deixaram a estação rumo a residência, Harry dirigia o veiculo trouxa enquanto Gina olhava pela janela o tempo fechava-se escurecendo o céu. Haviam combinado de jantarem na casa de Rony e Hermione no dia seguinte, Harry segurou sua mão que repousava sobre suas pernas e ela olhou para ele.

_ Esta tudo bem? Esta cansada?- perguntou ainda com a atenção nas ruas

_ Não, não muito!- disse mais inclinou -se no banco repousando a cabeça e fechou os olhos até que chegassem.

Assim que entraram a chuva caiu forte anunciando a noite nebulosa e o ambiente aconchegante os acolheu-

_Ouça..- Gina disse

_ O que?- Harry perguntou não ouvia nada

_Exatamente, o som do silêncio- disse enquanto Harry tirou-lhe o casaco dos ombros dela a ajudando, Gina virou-se o encarando, constatou o vazio que seus filhos deixavam

_ É entendo- Harry a abraçou cheirando seu pescoço e afastou somente a olhar em seus olhos- _ Quer algum barulho?- perguntou infiltrando os dedos sob os cabelos ruivos –

_ Humm não estou reclamando- disse sentindo - o beijar-lhe o rosto, repetidamente, lento e suave.

_ Pena, poderia fazer você gritar- disse descendo a mão que a mantinha rente a seu corpo na base de suas costas seguiu sobre seu corpo chegando em seu foco de atenção e apertou-lhe o seio enquanto beijava a pele alva do pescoço.

_HARRY!- disse em um tom de surpresa e divertimento

_ Você pode gritar meu nome mesmo, você adora fazer isso não é!-

Gina sorriu eufórica com suas palavras e sobre intenções luxuosas se beijaram, seus lábios se encontraram reconhecidos ao prelúdio, sem reservas, encontravam-se a sós e nada mais de feitiços como abaffiato no quarto do casal ou precauções do tipo, apenas os dois.

Passaram a noite regada a amor intenso e liberto, sorrisos em meio a suspiros mútuos de prazer seguiram por a noite a fora.

Semanas se passaram e a rotina mantinha o casal inerte ao cotidiano, Gina chegara pouco antes de Harry e após o trabalho, haviam jantado e estavam juntos na sala acolhedora e a lareira acesa aquecia o local.

_Saudade das crianças, a casa fica tão vazia sem eles não é-

_Muito obrigado pela parte que me toca- Harry disse fingindo-se ofendido como presença irrelevante

_Ahh Harry- Gina sorriu e ergueu seu rosto o encarando, tocou seu rosto e o beijou os lábios, se beijaram por algum tempo curtindo um romance que tempos não conheciam a sós, até Harry a distanciar interrompendo-os.

_ O que foi?- Gina perguntou ajeitando-se no sofá

_ Pensei em uma coisa- mas ficou calado por uns minutos

_ Eee você que compartilhar?- perguntou e ele sorriu, afinal, o que não compartilhava com ela

_ Bem, estive pensando e... – Harry falava devagar e aquilo para ela era o puro suspense mas sorriu o encarando- _ O que acha de viajarmos?-

_ Harry temos que trabalhar – disse embora achasse a ideia encantadora

_ Não, não temos que trabalhar, podemos muito bem tirar algum tempo não!- era razoável Gina tinha que concordar, e afinal tinha um marido com muitos galeões a família Potter não tinha do que se preocupar e até o luxo que dispensavam por opção aumentava ainda mais a fortuna que destinava-se também ao futuro dos herdeiros.

_ E para onde iríamos senhor Potter?- Gina disse e sorriu-lhe curiosa a novidade

_ E porque deveríamos ter um destino, poderíamos ver o mundo todo se assim voce quiser é claro-

_ Humm proposta tentadora!- Gina disse o abraçando, Harry a puxou contra si deitando no sofá levando a sob si, Gina deitou-se sobre seu peito radiante com a ideia.

_ Então ... o que me diz ruiva? –

_ Podemos ir o quanto antes?!- disse sorrindo e Harry sorriu em resposta.

Seguiriam para Toca e despediram-se de Molly e Artur, Rony e Hermione não se surpreenderam com a noticia.

_ Mais que bela noticia não é mesmo Artur- Molly disse os abraçando

_ Realmente muito bom, divirta-se!- Hermione disse a Gina satisfeita pelos amigos- _ E aproveitem bastante, enquanto nos ficamos em casa com maridos nada românticos não é!- disse ao lado de Rony que resmungou, Jorge e Artur também não estavam muito contentes enquanto Angelina e Molly concordavam com ela, mas é claro que Molly só entrara na brincadeira, não tinha intenções do coisas do tipo.

_ Muito obrigado Harry!- Rony disse ao sarcasmo a se ver indiretas do tipo

Gina sorriu abraçando a cunhada e grande amiga partiriam logo no dia seguinte.

...

Em Hogwarts

Todos tomavam o café da manhã, os irmãos Potter's sentavam-se próximos a mesa e James sempre se alimentava com grande apetite. Quando corujas entraram voando, entregando a correspondência aos alunos.

A alguns meses já estavam no colégio e sempre recebiam cartas dos pais mas não dessa vez, vários pacotes caiam nas mesas e nada a eles, apenas o jornal caiu em frente a Alvo, ele adorava saber as noticias, geralmente não havia nada relevante mais a informação era algo tão atraente para ele quanto a sua prima Rose.

Alvo não precisou abri-lo, logo na primeira pagina a foto de seus pais era a o primeiro anuncio e não era uma revista de fofocas ou sensacionalistas, ainda assim o Profeta Diário os anunciava, isso chamou sua atenção mas seu pai sempre seria noticia.

" E O CASAL POTTER FOI VISTO PELAS RUAS DA INGLETERRA E MUITO FELIZ PELA CENA EM QUE SE PROJETA, AO QUE PARECI UMA SEGUNDA LUA DE MEL, OS HERDEIROS QUE SE ENCONTRAM EM HOGWARTS, VIRIA POR AI MAIS UM HERDEIRO?A RUMORES QUE INSINUAM A PARTIDA DEFINITIVA DO CASAL !"

A foto movia-se sobre o momento em que fora registrada, seus pais sorriam abraçados e pareciam divertir-se com alguma vista, não posaram para foto aquilo era um flagra uma intromissão, algo que seu pai de fato detestava.

_ Olhem isso!- Alvo colocou o jornal sobre a mesa, James e Lily leram ao ver a foto dos pais

_ Isso é mentira, papai nunca se mudaria sem nos dizer nada!- Alvo disse seriamente, seus irmãos concordaram silenciosamente.

_ Será que mamãe esta grávida? – Lily disse animada e sorridente

_ Claro que não Lily são somente especulações... por Merlin!- James disse voltando a comer

_ Mas poderia ser não poderia?-

_ Não!- James e Alvo disseram ao mesmo tempo

_ Mas não recebemos cartas a algum tempo-

_ Isso não quer dizer nada!- James disse querendo encerrar o assunto

...

_ Droga Jamie porque só você pode ficar com as coisas do papai-

_ São as vantagens de ser o primogênito, agora vá para o seu quarto Lily já disse você não pode ficar vindo aqui no dormitório não, aqui só tem garotos.

_ Ai que medo!- insinuou irônica

_ Não é apropriado Lily – Alvo disse tentando ser mais compreensível –

_ Me da a capa do papai, eu vi que voce pegou e trouxe aqui esse ano e papai não ficou nada contente quando soube!- James havia recebido uma carta grito de sua mãe assim que deram por falta dela.

_ E eles ficariam menos contente ainda sabendo que te entreguei agora vai dormir pequena –

Lily bateu o pé, irritada mais saiu descendo as escadas, encontrou um garoto, amigo que frequentava as mesmas aulas que ela e parou para conversar e não percebeu quanto tempo isso levou até ouvir a voz de Jamie atrás de si

_ O que você ainda faz aqui Lily?

_ O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?- enfatizou ao ouvi-lo dizer

James e alvo haviam visto pelo mapa do maroto que Lily não estava em seu dormitório e já havia saído a algum tempo, decidiram ir ao ponto que indicava sua direção.

_ Vá se deitar- dessa vez, fora Alvo quem disse e ele nunca agia de maneira autoritária, Lily os encarou e uma ideia lhe surgiu, seguiu pelo castelo escuro e um quadro pediu-lhe para apagar a luz que carregava e ir deitar-se, sem dar ouvidos adiantou-se, iria a cabana de Hagrid, afinal ele era seu tio e professor ela tinha perguntas.

Lily aonde você vai?- os irmãos a seguiam e os três já deixavam as dependências do castelo - _ LILY!- chamaram a alcançando e andaram juntos

Mas o que estão fazendo aqui?- Hagrid disse assim que abriu e os viu- _ Não deveriam estar fora do castelo!- disse mais ao mesmo tempo dando passagem para que entrassem

_ Cães farejadores Hagrid, cães farejadores!- Lily disse sobre seus irmãos que sempre a irritavam com tanta perseguição

_ Viemos saber se isso é verdade!- Lily disse jogando o jornal sobre a mesa onde seus pais eram a primeira noticia.

* * *

**nossa ninguem vai comentar? :( assim fico chateada :(**


	3. Chapter 3

_ E como em nome de Merlin esperam que eu saiba disso!- Hagrid disse servindo chá aos três irmãos.

_ Não sabemos mais voce dá um jeito-

_ Pelo que sei estão viajando não é isso e porque isso agora, sendo quem são já deveriam saber e não dar atenção a essas coisas porque...

_ Sim, sim Hagrid sabemos mas quero saber se mamãe esta grávida- disse empolgada

_ Se estiver terão um novo irmão ou irmã agora vão se deitar, Hogwarts tem regras que ainda devem ser cumpridas mesmo que a Potters humm- Hadrid disse levantando-se.

_ Mas Hadrid...- Lily protestou levantando-se mas em sua face a expressão de piedade que sempre convencia =.

_ Ora esta bem, verei o que posso fazer agora vão se deitar!- Hagrid suspirou

...

Uma semana e nada, mais um jornal chegou mas esse sem noticias de seus pais, roupas e livros, e objetos foram enviados aos irmãos pelos pais, mas nada de cartas. Quando Hadrid os chamou após os estudos no fim do dia mas como professor o encontro seria em sua sala.

_Porque nos chamou aqui Hagrid?!- Alvo disse ao entrarem os três

_ Tenho uma surpresa para vocês –

_ E o que seria Hagrid?- Lily perguntou e seus pais surgiram saindo detrás de uma cortina

_ Merlin! Isso é uma brincadeira? Juro eu não fiz nada!- James disse fazendo com que seus pais sorrissem

_ Não era isso o que queriam? Hagrid perguntou coçando a barba

_ Definitivamente não era o que eu queria- James disse contrariado olhando para sua irmã

_ É assim que recebe sua mãe?- Gina falou quando se pronunciaram pela primeira vez

_ Mãe! Não não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer- sorriu a cumprimentando- _ Mas o que fazem aqui?

_ Hagrid nos mandou um patrono e estamos aqui.

_ Hagrid era só para ficar sabendo se era verdade e não para trazê-los aqui ... mamãe, voce esta grávida?- Lily disse Harry e Gina trocaram olhares surpresos, ainda aquele assunto. - _ É que... saiu no jornal e vocês não mandaram mais cartas.

_ Tem um bebê? - Alvo perguntou sorrindo em um misto de empolgação e relutância

_ De novo esse assunto, eu disse não vai haver nenhum bebê – Gina disse

_ Massss vocês estavam em lua de mel entaooo...- Lily sorriu

_ Desculpem-me chama-los assim mas na verdade nunca vi pequenos alunos tão interessados na vida amorosa de seus pais – Hagrid sorriu ao dizer e saiu dando-lhes privacidade.

_ Nesse caso seria na vida sexual !- James disse provocando

_ JAMES!- Alvo o advertiu constrangido

_ O que é? Afinal nós somos a vida sexual deles- James sorriu

_ Não estamos aqui para falar de sexo James, somente quero saber se teremos um irmão nosso para meu desgosto ou uma irmã para a felicidade dos Potter, por Merlin-

_ LIly não fale assim- Gina disse a advertindo mas pouco falavam ela e Harry, seus filhos não davam espaço ao dialogo

_ Voce não tem nem que dizer essa palavra Lilian, não sabe nada sobre isso e..

_ Como não sei? Acaso acha que não sei o que é sexo? Voce que é tapado James não eu, os bebês veem ao mundo com sexo não é Merlin que os deixam nas plantações de aboboras não isso voce acreditou até muito tempo seu bobo. – James ficou vermelho de raiva e constrangimento afinal seus pais contavam a mesma historia a todos.

Harry que estava quieto ate o momento serio adiantou-se

_ Porque estão falando tanto sobre isso agora? Hummm e teremos uma conversa muito seria sobre isso em casa- Harry disse aos filhos

_ Ah droga, esta vendo o que fez Lily ! Pai eu estou fora disso não é – Alvo perguntou

_ Não, eu disse todos- Harry respondeu seriamente e Gina se adiantou sorrindo para aliviar sua seriedade afinal ele espantou-se e não gostou de ver sua filha falar abertamente sobre o assunto mas Gina já havia a orientado.

_ Mas pai...

_ O natal se aproxima junto as férias logo estarão em casa e conversaremos-

_ Argh! –

_ Afff!-

_ Puff!-

Os três resmungaram como se fossem sentenciados a um castigo mas o pai sequer dera atenção a protestos.

_ Respondam, pai a mamãe esta grávida?- Lily perguntou ao pai mudando de tática

_ Gin amor, voce esta grávida?- Harry virou-se a esposa e perguntou em divertimento

_ Por Merlin Não! Quantas vezes terei de dizer isso!- agora se fosse a questão não importa se menino ou menina não é mesmo Lily-

_ Sim! Claro mamãe claro- a caçula sorriu saltitando como se algo novo realmente fosse provável.

_ Vamos mudar de assunto, como vão no colégio?-

_ Bem, muito bem mamãe!- Lily a abraçou e em seguida a Harry

Conversaram durante algum tempo, contaram seus feito, James havia voado sobre um dragão, Alvo agora também jogava quadribol com no time como o irmão e Lily metia-se em confusão com Hugo e outros alunos de seu ano letivo, beberam chá e sorriram, até decidirem partir.

_ E voce James tome cuidado ok, tente não quebrar Hogwarts!- Harry disse e seu filho revirou os olhos contrariado, Harry abraçou o filho e dessa vez dizendo apenas para que ele ouvisse- _ Mas divirta-se não precisa preocupar-se tanto ok, para isso existe um pai por aqui- Harry sabia que por mais travesso que fosse seu primogênito, James preocupava-se demais sobre quase uma obrigação em zelar por seus irmãos mais isso nunca fora incumbido a ele.

_ Graças a Merlin, seus filhos dão muito trabalho- James disse no mesmo tom somente ao pai

_ E eu não sei!- Harry sorriu e se afastou

_ Pai!- James disse e Harry o encarou

_ Eu juro sonelemente que não vou fazer nada de bom!- - Harry sorriu

_ Maroto- disse em divertimento bagunçando todo o cabelo de James

_ Harry! –Gina disse contrariada e em reprovação- _ Depois sou eu que o incentivo!-

_ Ok, vamos!- disse já de partida, despediram-se.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry e Gina voltaram para casa depois da grande viagem e a visita a hogwarts onde o trabalho os esperava, almoçaram na toca e foram recebidos com muito entusiasmo e interrogatórios femininos, Senhora Weasley, Hermione e Angelina queriam saber cada detalhe e repreenderam- os por receberem poucas cartas, comentaram as fotos que viram nos jornais e Gina sorriu com a cara de desgosto de Harry pelos assédios.

_ Então! De volta a vida civil?- Rony disse servindo-se novamente, adora a torta de sua mãe

_ Haha muito engraçado Rony- Gina disse levantando-se- _ Mas... de volta ao trabalho não é!- disse sorrindo mas ainda assim com uma ponta de insatisfação,

Rony e Harry foram para sala e falavam sobre assuntos do setor sete, já que Harry voltaria ao trabalho Gina não ficaria só em casa .

Semanas se passaram e como era o esperado afundaram-se na rotina de longos períodos de trabalho, varias noites Gina ia dormir sozinha até sentir o corpo quente de Harry a envolver na madrugada.

_ Você sabe como eu adoro isso!- Harry disse revolto enquanto Gina arrumava sua gravata e ela sorriu, Harry iria a um evento do ministério e cuja sua presença era indispensável, e logo depois uma investigação, teria que viajar por alguns dias

_ Ora deixe de exagero Harry, pronto, esta ótimo!- disse terminando o trabalho e beijou-o no rosto.

_ Ficarei fora por uma semana ou mais, quero que fique com o aparelho celular que lhe dei e qualquer coisa me comunique, não gosto nada de deixa-la sozinha- disse segurando seu corpo rente ao seus braços envolvendo o corpo esquio.

_ Você sabe como eu adoro isso!- repetiu suas palavras com o mesmo tom revolto- _ Sei muito bem me cuidar senhor Potter, não sou uma inútil!- tentou distanciar-se mais Harry a impediu estreitando o espaço entre eles prendendo-a em seus braços.

_ Não me casei com nenhuma mulher inútil- disse inalando o cheiro de seu pescoço enquanto ainda chateada Gina revirava os olhos com por seu controle excessivo. - _ Só não gosto da ideia de ficar sozinha aqui.-

_ E porque ficaria, posso trazer um bruxo da liga quadribol para me fazer companhia!- sorriu abraçando-o e sorriu

_ Isso não tem graça- Harry disse seriamente e ainda assim Gina sorriu beijando-lhe os lábios

_ Sentirei sua falta Potter! – o abraçou enquanto sentia mãos deslizarem por suas costas

_ E porque não vem comigo?

_ Já conversamos sobre isso Harry, tenho trabalho a fazer, não posso me ausentar e...

_ Tudo bem, tenho que ir!- Ainda contrariado Harry distanciou-se ainda estavam no quarto

_ Harry! – disse e ele abraçou-a

_ Te amo-

_ Também te amo- ela disse e si beijaram sobre o beijo sensual, aprofundando-se sobre o calor de seus corpos e as línguas que se encontravam deixaram o ar em falta ao beijo sexual... traçavam a batalha do controle, Gina sentiu suas costas baterem contra parede o desejo tomou conta de si.

_ Amor- disse beijando seu pescoço enquanto ela o prendia em seus braços - _ Preciso ir!-

_ Eu sei- disse respirando fundo e ainda assim o retinha em seus braços

_ Tentarei ser o mais breve possível, tente ficar longe do Beco, sei que se irrita com especulações - disse inalando seu cheiro como despedida.

Harry trabalhava com grande numero de sensacionalistas atrás de si e a cada missão era um motivo para tentarem haver informações confidenciais.

...

Gina chegara cansada de um dia inteiro no jornal alem das colunas desportivas Gina participou mais do que gostaria ao entrevistar jogadores e ter de entrar no vestiário não teria sido boa ideia pelo que viu.

Casa vazia, somente o silencio seria completo se não fosse mostro que a recebeu prontamente, Harry fizera questão de que o elfo ficasse na casa enquanto não estivesse mas Gina queria manda-lo de volta ao lago Grimmond aos gritos devido a atenção excessiva, de maneira nenhuma nutria sentimentos negativos por ele mas atenção em excesso nunca foi uma de suas preferências.

_ Boa noite madame, monstro fez o jantar, senhora vai comer agora? A madame esta bem? – dizia enquanto guardava seu casaco

_ Estou bem mostro e não, não vou comer agora, mais tarde talvez, vou descansar... alguma novidade?- dizia enquanto subia as escadas

_ Não senhora apenas..- mostro surgiu ao topo das escadas a esperando e segurava uma carta - _ Carta para senhora, de senhor Potter!

_ Obrigada e boa noite mostro! Pegou seguindo seu caminho

_ Qualquer coisa é só chamar senhora!- disse e desapareceu, Gina bufou com o excesso e entrou em seu quarto, a única pessoa a qual não se importaria que a sufocasse de atenção agora não estava lá, mas seu cheiro ainda estava lá. Deixou a carta sobre a cama tirando as roupas seguindo para o banheiro. Um banho quente e voltou ao quarto tranquilamente mais leve pegou a carta seguindo até a janela.

_Saudades... seria pouco! te amo! .HP-_

Leu e no mesmo instante o aparelho trouxa tocou vibrante pegou ligando-o como Harry a ensinou, incrível como seus filhos também tinham familiaridade a coisas do muito trouxa e sua falta de jeito sempre fora motivo a sorrisos na casa Potter.

_ Olá!- ela ouviu sua voz e derreteu-se mais não demonstraria isso

_ Quem seria, na verdade não sei quem fala através desse aparelho louco-

_ Se esqueceu minha voz é sinal de que devo voltar o mais breve possível antes que me esqueças completamente- disse e ouviu o som do sorriso dela, o som que o aquecia.

_ HARRY POTTER!- sorriu- _ Como poder ser tão sucinto? – referiu-se a carta de poucas palavras

_ Não foi minha intenção em momento algum, tudo o que quero é ser o mais duradouro possível com você e pretendo demonstrar isso quando voltar- Gina gargalhou dessa vez

_ E isso tem segundas intenções Potter? Sorriu

_ Com certeza tem- enfatizou

_ Eu tenho um marido muito safado – insinuou em um tom que saiba deixar Harry incentivado mas não ouvi resposta- _ Sinto sua falta! – disse com intensidade mas logo prosseguiu não era de seu feitio lamentações- _ Ah e você vez muito mal colocando Monstro a minha espreita Harry é bom que volte logo pois ou ficarei louca ou posso cometer algo contra tanto zelo e ...

_ Era preciso, quero alguém de confiança ao seu lado enquanto não estou presente e não o mande embora- falou como uma imposição sabia que Gina se irritava com isso mas impor-se a isso estava fora de cogitação e como o esperado Gina alterou-se

_ Como Assim? Só Porque Você Acha Que Precisa! OLHA AQUI HARRY...

_ Não posso olhar nada porque não estou aí querida agora, por favor não vamos discutir sim! Já te disse que estou com saudades?- ele disse e ouviu-a suspirar

_ Não você não disse!- Gina voltou-se ao quarto sentou-se na cama aconchegando-se

_ Pois estou com saudades!- falou com seu tom que a desarmava por completo

_ Humm e esta cansando- se muito?

_Não muito mais confesso que não durmo muito, pretendo terminar o quanto antes para voltar e...

_E não vê a hora de voltar para casa para uma boa noite de sono suponho-constatou em tom de preocupação, Gina sabia que o trabalho investigativo de auror ocorria as noites mesmo que após esses anos todos ele ainda mantinha sigilo de certas atividades da função

_Engano seu minha querida, quando estiver em casa e com você em nossa cama, dormir será a ultima coisa que farei-

Gina gargalhou mais uma vez deitando-se na cama espaçosa demais para ela.

_ A propósito, o que você esta vestindo agora? Esta confortável? –

_ E si eu dissesse que nada?- sorriu arteiramente

_ Eu diria que você esta visivelmente querendo me provocar – falou com certo pesar imaginando a visão sem estar ao seu lado

_ Estou com uma camisola azul é nova você não conheci – sorriu ao perceber que provocava

Espero o comentario de voces por favor comentem preciso saber se leu...se gostou... se nao gostou me conta tbm ok rsrs E ai? o que acharam?  
bjs e até o proximo. E MUITO OBRIGADA POR LEEERRRRR :-)


	5. Chapter 5

No sexto dia, Harry chegara e sua surpresa fora maior do que esperava, tarde caiu e quando entrou ouvia sorrisos e vozes alteradas, involuntariamente pensou em um jogador de quadribol ... patético! Pensou e negou em reprovação mas os sorrisos aumentavam a medida em que entrara, fora recebido por Monstro que pegou sua capa assim que a retirou

_ Senhor Potter! Que Bom que chegou senhor... não o esperávamos, seja bem vindo senhor!- Monstro disse a sua frente e fora ouvido por todos revelando sua presença

_ Papaii!- Lilian disse entrando na sala seguida por todos, James e Alvo.

_ Olá pessoal, bom vê-los- disse enquanto Lily o abraçava- _ O que estão fazendo aqui, o que aprontaram afinal?- disse aos filhos que sorriram com ele

_ Nossa que falta de fé... teremos uma semana de recesso apenas isso-

_ Ok James, eu sei!- Harry disse sorrindo como provocação e abraçou o filho que sorria

_ Chegamos hoje pai, bom que viemos para fazer companhia a mamãe, não ...- Alvo disse enquanto Gina entrava com Hermione e sorriu, Rosa e Hugo também estavam lá.

_ Ola!- Harry disse ao vê-la

_ Oi!- ela disse com sorriso e se olharam cúmplices de maneira saudosa ao outro

_ Olá! Para você também Harry!- Hermione disse ao perceber-se ignorada e sorriu,- _ Já estamos de saída- disse abraçando Rosa que mostrava sinais de cansaço. - _ Ronald, vamos!- chamou o e viram-no entrar ainda comendo bolo.

_ Olá Harry e como foi o caso?- disse ao terminar de engolir o alimento-

_ A agora não Rony, Harry deve estar cansado, alias todos! Não?- as crianças haviam chegado naquele mesmo dia e assim que os pegaram na plataforma foram para casa de Gina, lá almoçaram e passaram a tarde, porem já era noite.

_ Ok vamos! – Ronald disse despedindo-se-

_ Seja bem vindo tio Harry!- Rosa ainda abraçada a mãe e despediu-se também dos primos, saíram rápido ainda que a protestos de Harry que educadamente os convidou para ficarem mais um pouco.

_ Obrigada Harry já estávamos mesmo de saída- disse chamando Hugo que ainda cheio de energia sorria com os primos.

_ Ok mãe, já vou! – disse e correu os seguindo, Rony sorriu com a revolta do filho.

Assim que saíram a família Potter estava na sala, James jogou-se no sofá conversaram animados, com protestos foram se deitar alegando que estavam de férias e horários seriam absurdos.

_Mãe antes eu quero chocolate quente? Lily disse como imposição – Mãe?

_ Ok! Disse distraidamente, pois Harry a encarava-

_ Ah não... vamos jogar alguma coisa ... – Alvo protestou sentando-se a mesa de jogos onde deixou seu ultimo desafio xadrez que aprendia com seu tio Rony.

Gina voltou a sala com bebidas –

_ Bem já que não querem dormir podemos conversar- Harry disse e todos sorriram satisfeitos, Harry estava sentado no sofá lily ao seu lado - _ E não pensem que esqueci- me do assunto falavam sobre...

_ Ah estou tão cansada acho q devo me deitar mesmo – Lily disse em surpresa e levantou-se tão rápido quanto pode

_ A eu.. eu realmente acho que estou precisando de um banho e cama- enfatizou James enquanto Alvo olhava chocado para os irmãos que despediam-se de maneira tão rapida e despretensiosa subia as escadas. Harry olhou para Alvo que subiu tão rápido quanto deixou o tabuleiro de xadrez.

Harry sorriu a encarando e Gina sorriu o advertindo, sabiam que eles preferiam qualquer coisa a falar sobre o assunto, sexo! E Harry usara isso para os colocarem na cama.

_ Você é terrível- Gina disse sorrindo, Harry levantou-se e a alcançou tomando-a pela cintura.

_ Eles vão sempre fugir do assunto não é?- disse abraçando-a

_ Sempre!- sorriu e beijaram-se a muito, seus lábios de encontraram ao mesmo tempo em que suas línguas duelaram saudosas

_ HAAAA JAMES .. sai do meu quarto agoraaa!- Lilian gritou e sons altos e sorrisos dos garotos e portas batendo foram ouvidos - _ Mãeee olha o James!_ reclamou chamando-

_ Hummm ai está seu barulho!- Harry disse assim que soltou seus lábios beijando lhe o rosto, a casa jamais ficava silenciosa com seus filhos

_ Isso... isso porque iriam se deitar!- Gina disse em divertimento e forçando distanciar-se de seus braços subiram as escadas juntos Harry atrás segurava- lhe a cintura e mordeu-lhe o pescoço

_ Harry!- advertiu- _ Estão em casa!-

_ E?isso nunca nós impediu..- disse sedutor mas recebeu o mesmo olhar

_ Hum ok entendi!- disse em relutancia e Gina sorriu beijou-lhe os labios rapidamente e seguiu de encontro aos filhos enquanto Harry seguia para o quarto do casal.

comentem please


	6. Chapter 6

Era tarde, Gina estava organizando a casa e analisava o fechamento do mês já que Harry nunca se importava com o assunto e isso vinha a incomodando a algum tempo, a ela parecia que ele trabalhava apenas por gosto mas ainda assim não suportaria exageros.

_ James! Alvo! E Lilian Potter! Venham aqui imediatamente!- Gina gritou no andar de baixo da grande mansão Potter, terceiro dia em que os irmãos estavam em casa sobre a uma semana de recesso escolar.

_ Nossa o que foi mãe!?- Lily disse descendo as escadas

_ Eu não fiz nada!- James disse assim que pisou na sala fazendo seu olhar sedutor, seu filho primogênito era o galante do trio sempre conseguia o que queria

_ A fizeram e fizeram os três!- Gina segurava vários papeis e os encarava seriamente!- Alvo Severo Potter!- falou mais alto chamando-o pela demora

_ Oi mãe, o que foi?- disse aparecendo apreensivo

_ Olhem isso!- Gina balançou os papeis que segurava- _ Sabem o que é isso? – perguntou

_ Não, o que é mamãe?- James perguntou preocupando-se, pensou ser algo sobre Hogwarts alguma advertência sobre suas travessuras ou algo do tipo, afinal era um brincalhão incurável.

_ São contas, contas e mais contas!- falou jogando os papeis sobre a mesa- _ Tudo de Lilian, James e Alvo, o que vocês estão pensando? Acham que acaso dinheiro nasci da terra do quintal dessa casa?- falou e James sorriu

_ Qual é a graça? Isso aqui é somente seu James! E isso não é engraçado-

_ Temos dinheiro!- disse simplesmente como si fosse algo banal

_ Ah mas não é assim mesmo e voces vão aprender isso!-

_ Mãe calma!- Lilian disse ao ver sua mãe nervosa - _ E ee voce sabe que preciso de coisas ..- arriscou tentando justificar-se

_ Ninguém precisa de tantas coisas assim, não sabemos tão pouco no que tanto gastam mais isso vai acabar estou avisando, olhem isso!- disse novamente apontando para a pilha de papeis.- _ Nem mesmo essa casa consome tanta despesas, nem mesmo seu pai e eu gastamos tanto!

_ Mas mãe... – Alvo tentou dizer mas fora interrompido

_ Não tem mais entenderam já chega! Alem da mesada que lhes dou não receberam nada alem entenderam!

_ Mãe mas eu preciso...

_ Não precisa de nada, James Potter, já gastam sem saber o que é o significado da palavra precisar!-

_ Mãe!- Lily disse

_ Vou falar com seu pai assim que ele chegar!-

_ MÃE... NÃO!- disseram os três

_ Mãezinha olha...- Lilian dizia mas foi interrompida

_ Isso é tudo que iria dizer não quero ouvir mais nada, o pai de vocês saberá disso assim que...

_ O que vou saber?- Harry disse abrindo a porta da frente e disse ao entrar, ouvia a voz da esposa do lado de fora, todos seus filhos viraram a olhá-lo

_ Pai!- disseram

_ O que esta acontecendo aqui?- Harry perguntou ao ver a expressão seria de Gina

_ Isso aqui que está acontecendo Harry, mas já falei a eles e isso vai acabar!- Gina apontou para as varias contas sobre a mesa.- _ Receberam somente o que eu disser nenhum galeão ou dinheiro trouxa a mais entenderam- disse e seus filhos suspiram infelizes e o encararam pedindo ajuda, Harry sorriu seguindo até Gina e a beijou, receptiva selaram os lábios rapidamente e logo depois beijou-lhe o rosto-

_ Papai!- Lily tentou argumentar

_ A mãe de vocês que manda crianças! Harry Sorriu passando por ela e servindo-se de whisk!-

_ Isso não é justo! Pai!- sua caçula impediu novamente apoiada por seus irmãos que protestaram

_ Não adianta falarem com seu pai eu já disse! Vocês teem muito mais do que precisam e não vão viver assim sem saber o suado valor de um galeão já disse...

_ Amor! Seja razoável sim!- Harry pediu ainda que achasse graça da situação, realmente nunca importou-se com isso e as finanças que tinham, contas eram automaticamente pagas, nunca se importou em ver o quanto gastavam desde que tornou-se pai Gina cuidava de tudo.

_ Estou sendo muito razoável ainda mantenho a gorda mesada que seu pai aqui lhes proporciona e mais nada entenderam, nunca precisei de tanto quando tinha a idade de vocês nós simplesmente...

_ Ahhff de novo isso...- Lilian bufou e seus irmãos acompanharam cansados de ouvir o mesmo discurso

_ Ok podem subir vão e pensem nisso até o jantar!- Gina disse e o trio subia as escadas, ainda revoltos.

Harry abraçou Gina por trás afundando o rosto nos cabelos ruivos que adorara- _ Se Acalme!- disse afastando os cumpridos cabelos e beijando-se a nuca, não havia como não se acalmar, Gina sempre esquecia-se de tudo quando ele a torturava dessa maneira, suspirou sentindo suas caricias e logo virou-se de frente a ele o abraçando.

_ Humm esses são seus filhos Harry, culpa sua por mima-los tanto!- seus lábios já se encontraram ao fim da frase cúmplices, conhecidos seus lábios se encontraram não como um leve cumprimento, com desejo, o beijo sensual os faziam esquecer o tempo ou quaisquer frustrações, beijaram-se com ardor.

...

Dois dias se passaram...Harrry estava em casa, sentado em sua poltrona confortável na sala de estar e lia o jornal após o café da manha, naquele dia iria para o ministério apenas no período da tarde-

_ Pai!- Alvo chamou -_ Posso falar com você um minuto?- disse receoso

_ Claro que sim filho, do que si trata?- Harry sorriu amigavelmente como sempre recebia seus filho, dobrou o jornal o encarando enquanto Alvo sentava-se no sofá a frente. Gina e Lilian haviam saído para James estava em seu quarto.

_ É que eu preciso de uma grana –

_ Como?- Harry familiarizado mas sorriu

_ Pai quero comprar algo?-

_ Pois então compre Alvo, nunca me perguntou antes qual o problema-

_ Pai, a questão é que já não temos mais galeões entendeu? Também quero comprar uma coisa!- James disse naturalmente descendo as escadas, pensou em cercar o pai com o pedido mas surpreendeu-se por seu irmão faze-lo antes afinal o que Alvo poderia querer

_ Ouviram a mãe de vocês não o que posso fazer!- Harry disse desconfortável nunca negara nada a seus filhos-

_ Mas pai!- Alvo disse

_ Vamos Alvo não vê que ele não fará nada, ele foi pego pelo laço não faz nada que mamãe não o permita!- James tentou provocar mas Harry apenas sorriu

_ Não posso, sua mãe não...

_ E se fosse algo importante!- Alvo disse conseguindo por fim a atenção do pai

_ E o que seria?- perguntou preocupado

_ Pai, precisamos da ultima versão de uma Farebolt pai, você não quer que agente perca o campeonato em Hogwarts não é? A mamãe também não faria isso com agente é que ela esta meio ..digamos que não esta disposta a diálogos ultimamente!- Alvo disse rico em argumentos para convencer o pai uma de suas habilidades.

_ Não posso dar dinheiro a vocês!- disse relutante

_ Se o senhor pensar bem não precisamos de galeões!- James disse sorrindo e olhou para seu pai - _ Precisamos de vassouras não precisa nos dar galeões, eu me contento com as vassouras hum..o que me diz, mas a Hogsmeade agora?- Alvo sorriu ao lado do irmão mais velho apoiando o argumento, Harry os encarava seriamente.

_ Ora vamos pai você não vai querer que agente perca para um bando de espertalhões vai? Por favor!- Alvo disse finalmente ganhando o propósito

...

Harry não fora trabalhar aquele dia, foi as compras com seus filhos e ainda comprar mais que duas vassouras absurdamente caras recem lançadas para o comercio, passaram uma tarde de homem, pai e filhos divertiram-se em lojas e assistiram a um jogo juntos, comeram besteiras e confessaram artimanhas que aprontavam em Hogwarts, ao fim da tarde entravam sorrindo quando foram surpreendidos.

Ouviram vozes femininas vindo da cozinha mas ao entraram Gina e Lily seguiam para a sala Gina não acreditou no que viu

_ O que significa isso?- perguntou mas não alterou-se perguntou calmamente

_ Amor eu... fomos ver um jogo passei a tarde com os garotos voce sabe a muito não fazíamos isso e...

_ E ganharam vassouras? E porque tantas sacolas Potter?- cruzou os braços esperando resposta mas ela não veio-

_ Amor são só umas...

_ Esqueça!- disse decepcionada, subiu as escadas pisando duro tentando conter sua raiva-

Os garotos antes satisfeitos olharam-se culpados, preocupados com a reação a mãe-

_ Vou falar com sua mãe!- Harry disse subindo as escadas e todos ouviram a som forte da porta do quarto sendo batida

_ Olha só o que vocês fizeram!- Lily responsabilizou os irmãos - _ Vou para casa do tio Rony, mamãe me autorizou, vou esperar a tia Hermione la fora ela virá me buscar –

James estava preocupado, sua mãe sempre gritava quando estava chateada ou contrariada mas não disse nada!

.

_ Voce não podia ter feito isso!- Gina disse assim que Harry entrou no quarto e os meninos ouviram da sala-

_ Gina por favor...

_ Não quero falar com voce agora- disse incisiva

_ Gina por favor, são so vassouras, os meninos precisavam para...

_ Voce me desautorizou Harry como pode fazer isso!- gritou

_ Gina não foi minha intenção amor eu...

_ Não foi sua intenção Potter? Pois então qual foi? Vassouras Harry! Pelo amor de Merlin! Estou tentando ensinar algo a eles e você prejudica isso! Mas tudo bem faça o que quiser !- gritava e o casal esqueceu-se que desde a partida dos três para o colégio retiraram o feitiço Abaffiato e discutiam

_ Não estrago meus filhos por querer dar-lhes o que for Ginevra, por favor !-

_ Faça o que quiser já disse já que não importa o que digo para voce e para ninguém nessa casa- gritou com raiva o casal discutia

Alvo e James assustaram-se, jamais ouviram seus pais brigarem de forma alguma e agora gritavam muito contrariados, James subiu as escadas e logo fora seguido por Alvo

_ Parem por favor, mãe não brigue com papai, a culpa não é dele agente devolve as vassouras, desculpe- James disse ainda enfurecida pela intromissão Gina sentiu-se orgulhosa do filho ele queria assumir responsabilidades e chocados por perceber que seus filhos ouviam a discussão o casal se entreolharam com a mesma impressão.

Sempre discutiam mais as discussões acabavam sempre em sexo explicito de reconciliação. Ainda que estivessem longe disso nesse momento, Gina estava furiosa e Harry estava sentindo-se incompreendido afinal não fizera nada de demais.

_ Não podem assumir responsabilidade por seu pai, mas podem assumir a de vocês garotos, estou tremendamente decepcionada com vocês.

_ Tudo bem mãe eu entendo mas não brigue com o papai ok não quero que briguem!- Alvo disse

_ Está vendo isso agora Harry, seus filhos ainda o defendem, seria porque voce lhês compra todo o mundo bruxo?- disse em alto tom porem Gina pensou e naquele momento queria ver o que fariam até que ponto seus filhos iriam afinal

_ Mãe me desculpe, já disse devolvemos as vassouras, papai só quis ajudar-

_ É mesmo James, e o que vocês aprendem com isso?Posso saber?-

_ Mãe sei que isso é importante juro, sei que muitos não tem o que nos temos papai também nos diz isso, juro não vamos mas fazer isso ok!- James disse seriamente e Gina o encarou por alguns segundos, sorriu para ele virou-se para Harry e sorriram um para o outro. Os irmãos se entre olharam confusos

_ Vo..vocês não estavam brigando não é?- Alvo disse confuso

Mesmo gastando desnecessariamente algumas vezes o trio sempre soube das condições para o que tinham, sabiam que seus pais não foram criados com luxos e valorizavam o amor e compreensão como da família.

_ Filho agente sempre briga, mas agente sempre vai se entender no final, me desculpe vocês não deviam ter nos ouvido ok- disse aproximando-se e James a abraçou, de fato nunca os ouviram em discussão.

_Precisamos mesmo devolver as firebolts?- James perguntou

_ Não filho, não precisa!- Gina disse com o primogênito ainda em seus braços -_Mas precisam sair agora, e fazer juiz ao valor delas. -_ E vamos ganhar o torneio quadribol voce vai ver!- Alvo disse

_ Vocês ganhariam mesmo sem elas, agora vão, andem!- disse e os dois saiam aliviados- _ Estejam de volta em uma hora para o jantar.. e tomem cuidado- falou mais alto por já estarem de saída os garotos responderam já descendo as escadas.

_ Ok! Gritaram satisfeitos, saíram pela porta da frente.

No mesmo instante Harry a abraçou forte enlaçando sua cintura, enquanto Gina com agilidade arrancava-lhe a camisa.

_ E Lily?- perguntou enquanto suas mãos entravam sob sua blusa alisando as costas dela

_ Na casa de Rony, lhe dei permissão!- disse enquanto Harry a despia rapidamente

_ Humm uma hora é pouco para mim ... – disse jogando -a na cama, deitando-se sobre ela no mesmo instante, Gina sorriu em expectativa.

_ Terá de ser o suficiente Potter!- disse envolvendo seu corpo com abraçando com seus braços e pernas, Harry sentiu o desejo tomar conta de seu corpo e não suportaria mais a espera. Desde sua chegada e com a presença de seus filhos, não se aproximaram intimamente, seus lábios se devoraram com força excessiva enquanto suas mãos vagavam sobre o corpo dela, Gina enlouqueceria se não o sentisse por completo, gemeu sentindo suas mãos fortes e possessivas a dominarem, beijos descendo por seu pescoço suas mãos sobre os cabelos negros, Harry adorava cada ponto de sua reação, mordia seu pescoço sentindo seu corpo curvar-se de prazer

_ Ahh Harry!- em um movimento rápido se uniram sentindo a união o calor de seus corpos o enlouquecerem, rápido, profundo, a urgência seguia sobre cada movimento.


End file.
